Talk:Demi Lovato/@comment-72.25.24.183-20150219011121
Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, philanthropist, and actress. She made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album, Don't Forget, in September 2008. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series, Sonny with a Chance. That July, her second album, Here We Go Again, became her first to debut atop the U.S. Billboard 200. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles sent her acting career into hiatus. She released her third album, Unbroken, in September 2011. The album addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper" which became her first single to be certified platinum by the RIAA. The second single, "Give Your Heart a Break", was later certified double-platinum in the United States. The album had been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. She released fourth album, Demi, in May 2013 to critical success, selling 110,000 copies within its first week, becoming her highest opening week to date. The album was preceded by its lead single, "Heart Attack", that February and was certified double-platinum by the RIAA. In September 2013, Lovato announced plans to go on a North American leg of her third headlining concert tour, The Neon Lights Tour in promotion of her fourth studio album Demi. Contentsshow Life and careerEdit Further information: Demi Lovato: Life and career Early life and career beginningsEdit Demi cover.png Demi (2013) Demetria Devonne Lovato was born on August 20, 1992, in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Patrick Martin Lovato (1960 — June 22, 2013) and former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Dianna Hart. She has an older full sister named Dallas (born 1988), a younger maternal half-sister, actress Madison De La Garza, and an older paternal half-sister named Amber, whom she first spoke to when she was 20. Her father was of Native American, Spanish, and Mexican descent while her mother is of English, Scotch-Irish, and Scottish descent. On her father's side, she is descended from Francisco Perea, a delegate for the Territory of New Mexico to the 38th United States Congress, and from Francisco Xavier Chávez, the second géfe político (equivalent to governor) of the territory of Santa Fe de Nuevo México. Lovato was raised in Dallas, Texas. Alongside friend Selena Gomez, she began her acting career on the children's television series Barney & Friends portraying Angela. She started playing piano at the age of seven and guitar at the age of ten, at which time she also enrolled in dancing and acting classes. In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Lovato revealed that she was bullied so severely that she requested a home-schooled education. Lovato earned a high school diploma through homeschooling in April 2009. She later became a spokesperson for anti-bullying organization PACER and appeared on America's Next Top Model to speak out against bullying. Lovato had suffered from depression, an eating disorder, and cut herself before going to rehab in November 2010. In 2006, she appeared on Prison Break, and she was on Just Jordan the following year. FilmographyEdit Film Year Title Role Notes 2008 Camp Rock Mitchie Torres TV film (Disney Channel Original Movie) 2009 Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience Herself Concert film 2009 Princess Protection Program Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez TV film (Disney Channel Original Movie) 2010 Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Mitchie Torres TV film (Disney Channel Original Movie) Television Year Title Role Notes 2002–2004 Barney & Friends Angela Recurring role 2006 Prison Break Danielle Curtin "First Down" (season 2: episode 4) 2007–2008 As the Bell Rings Charlotte Adams Main role (season 1) 2007 Just Jordan Nicole "Slippery When Wet" (season 2: episode 6) 2008 Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream Herself "Hello Hollywood" (season 1: episode 7) "Keeping It Real" (season 2: episode 3) 2009–2011 Sonny with a Chance Allison "Sonny" Munroe Lead role; Disney Channel Original Series 2010–2011 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Herself "The Williams Family" (season 7: episode 23) "The Walker Family" (season 9: episode 9) 2010 Grey's Anatomy Hayley "Shiny Happy People" (season 6: episode 22) 2011 Keeping Up with the Kardashians Herself "Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event, Part 2" (season 6: episode 15) 2012 Punk'd Herself "Nick Cannon" (season 9: episode 6) 2012–present The X Factor Herself Judge/mentor 2013–present Glee Dani Recurring character (credited as a special guest star) DiscographyEdit Don't Forget (2008) Here We Go Again (2009) Unbroken (2011) Demi (2013) Concert toursEdit Headlining Demi Lovato: Live in Concert (2009–10) A Special Night with Demi Lovato (2011–13) Neon Lights Tour (2014) Promotional Demi Live! Warm Up Tour (2008) An Evening with Demi Lovato (2011) Opening act Jonas Brothers – Burnin' Up Tour (2008) Avril Lavigne – Best Damn Tour (2008) External links Edit Full article Facebook Page Twitter